Across Time
by talkativebunny
Summary: Where Killian is magically transported to the present Storybrooke and there he meets Sheriff Swan. Killian is a pirate from the 1700s, Emma Swan is just Sheriff Swan. There are other kinds of magic in Storybrooke, and it's time traveling!
1. Chapter 1

"All hands on deck" Killian orders his men with all his might as the waves come crashing to his beloved ship, the famous Jolly Roger.

The Jolly Roger is trapped at sea, the heavy storm tearing the pirate ship apart. Men are holding on to every piece of wood, hiding in any way possible to save their lives. Killian Jones, known as Captain Hook in the world as the fearless pirate, is about to face his end. But he bravely faces the storm and giant waves, "Men, save yourselves! Grab on to anything that can help you float! You have served the Jolly Roger well," he called out to them as ship is slowly being torn and eaten and the men are slowly drifting away at sea, "you have served me well." he said softly, and with that Capt. Hook was taken by the heavy waves of the angry sea.

Killian knows that his life is now over. As he slowly descends into the dark waters of the ocean, in the middle of nowhere, he feels a few regrets he held on to coming back to him. The love of his life Milah taken away from him, the loss of his brother in the navy, Killian realizes that his life as pirate was to cover up the pain. He has run out of breath and is slowly losing sight, Killian notices a bright light from the deeper waters. It could just be confusion he thought, knowing that he is about to die and hallucination is overtaking his logic. He motions himself to it, the light at the end as they have said, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Sheriff, there's a man washed at shore. Over." The radio glares and more static is heard. "Man at shore found in the port, Sheriff Swan. Nothing really particular but you might wanna take a look at this. For real."

Emma shuts her eye for a moment before blinking again a few times. She's already on her third cup of coffee to fight off the sleepiness. She hates patrol nights, and she particularly hates patrol nights when a storm is coming. She got stuck in her yellow bug once and had to wait out the storm to pass, which happened the entire night. She was hungry, she was sleep and she was mighty cold. After that, she promised herself never to do it again if possible. But not this night.

"Please repeat, Humbert. Repeat location of found man. Over." She radios to her coworker. She can't exactly call him partner since they are considered three in a team. "Call for immediate attention, call for ambulance at once."

"This is David Nolan, Sheriff. Found an unconscious man at port, no ID's on him. You gotta come over Swan. You really gotta see this." Her other partner clicks on the radio.

"Humbert, David. What is this again? You know I hate patrol nights, right? Can't you get this incident for once please?" She radios back.

"You really gotta see this, before Leroy gets here." Graham Humbert radios a reply.

"Fine, but if this isn't worth my time you both owe me a Granny's you hear. Be there in 10." She puts down her radio and starts her car. Whatever her guys are up to, she really hopes it's not a waste of her time.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

/edit

i will try to update this as much as i can okay. because i love you guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Emma flashes her badge at the stand by police officer and nods at the emergency medical team at the port. She looks for her partners and have them explain to her exactly why she had to be there for a simple stranger washed ashore incident. Not that she brushes off any incident, but she reasons to herself that they're two men and surely they can handle this and not have her drive across town. "Alright men, what is this super spectacular thing that I have to see." She cocks her eyebrows at her partners. "No ID, washed ashore. So fingerprint him and run him through records."

"I know that, Emma. But have you seen our guy? He's washed ashore in pirate suit! It's like the weirdest thing. And where could he come from? I've asked marine patrol if there are vessels off shore at the moment, within a 10 mile radius and there's none. Again, where did this guy come from?" David started.

"No ships are out due to the storm warning, Swan. We're wondering where can a washed up guy in pirate outfit come from. Is there a costume party happening at Storybooke now, I'm sure we'd know that." Humbert added. "My wild guess, not the we rely on that eh, somebody dumped our guy here to die."

"Fine, fine." Emma huffs, "Maybe I'll talk to the guy and see where he came from, what happened to him. He's just probably drunk and fell off the water and climbed back up. Probably a visitor or something. I'll have Whale check him if he's positive on drugs or whatever party stuff people get into these days." She turned to walk to the ambulance but backtracks, "I'll have Leroy write the report on this tomorrow."

The ambulance is stationed a few feet from the scene, Emma approached the EMT attending to their guy in a pirate suit.

"Hey Hood, got anything on the guy?" Robin Sherwood is almost part of their team night team. He's been their EMT for a few times already and the boys just hit it off. He's always willing to help, him and his partner Will Scarlet. They call them Hood and Knave for some weird reason that they've introduced themselves as such, collectively they call themselves as Merry Men. Later on, David and Graham found out why when they were out-drunk by the two.

"Hey Swan." Hood nods back at her. "Got no visible wound on him, he needs to get standard check in the hospital for that. Treasure Island almost drowned, see there, he's more than obviously unconscious, got the hypothermia on check though. Hey, we need to take him to the hospital now. Wanna ride back with us?" Hood nods to his partner and signals to him they have to go.

"Check this guy if he's on some drugs or any party pop they got these days. David and Graham are curious with our pirate so yeah. I'll follow with my team. Thanks Hood. Evening Knave." She waves a hand at the two. The storm clouds seem to be coming faster now and she thinks she very much prefers to be in a hospital watching over a drowned pirate thank be stuck in a buggy if ever it pours.

"Weird, storm warning at this time of the year right?" David was just asking Graham when she returns to the two of them.

"Yeah, really weird. And just the whole week we're on night patrol. This is climate change you know." He shrugs his should and faces the Sheriff. "So Boss, what's next?"

"He's at the hospital and probably need to stay with him until he wakes up. I got the Merry Men talk to Whale check him on party drugs, like I said," she looks at David for emphasis.

"Yeah sure, you want us to come with you? You know boss, storm warning and all. We don't really wanna get stuck in our patrol car to be honest." Graham wonders out loud but Emma just ignores it.

"Just stay on patrol, keep a yellow if there are suspicious guys in some weird costume they're probably a bunch anyway. I'll be at the hospital and I'll just radio if you anything." Emma left the two and proceeds to the hospital to find out anything about their guy. At the very least now, she's curious who is and how he ended up in their quiet Maine town.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 _Heya! It doesn't make quite a bit of sense to me this chapter but I really wanna write this thing and YES! I will happily accepts prompts and tropes and whatever to get this story going._

 _Again, love you guys for following/reviews._


End file.
